Kingdom Come
by burningshroud
Summary: When the newest Greenie shows up, with only a name to their memory, how will she show that she's not meant to be trifled with? Simple, she becomes a boy, and befriends Gally at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy! I'm alive! So here's my new maze runner fic! Hope you like it!

I awoke to a rattling noise, shaking me from my slumber. The scant lighting did nothing for my limited vision. Through the brief flashes of light, I caught glimpses of boxes and crates stacked against stacked along the wall of a metal grate. It was then I realized I was being lifted in a rusty cage. Standing, I began to examine my own body the best I could. I was tall and slim in stature. I could see the muscles moving on my arms when I moved to look at them, so I knew I was strong. I appeared to be male but, feeling between my legs with heavy embarrassment, I counted that out. 

I could feel the cage slowing and coming to a stop. The harsh sound of cement scraping against its own element interrupted the ringing in my ears left by the creaking metal. I blinked rapidly as light rushed into the cage, blinding me momentarily. After the effects lessened, I was able to see a crowd of teenage boys surrounding the opening. My jaw tightened. This did not feel safe. I had to get out of the center of this cage, where I was vulnerable to their stares. I moved to the side and gripped the edge of a wooden crate. Pulling myself up, I swatted away any hands that came near me. Not willing to speak yet, I gave the boys closest to me a glare. 

I clambered to my feet, towering over some of the shorter boys in the group. I froze when I felt a hand in my shoulder. 

"Bloody, you're tall." 

I slowly made a fist and nodded stiffly. Moving quickly, I turned punched the kid in the face, and then, I ran. I was nearing a stone wall that was so tall it might be touching the sun. Turning my head in search of an opening, I noticed a gap. 

The way out. I thought before pushing down hard on my left foot to give myself a boost in the direction I had wanted to go. With my heart sinking, I realized there was a set of footsteps pounding into the ground behind me, and they were gaining quickly. 

I pushed myself into a sprint. I gained ground and almost made it through the gap when I was tackled from behind. I thrashed, trying to break my captor's hold. I elbowed him in the gut before I was restrained by three others. They grabbed my arms and one pulled my hair so my neck was bared. I grimaced and snarled. 

The group quickly reformed around me, and I realized that I was helpless. They righted their ranks and cut off any means of escape. 

"That was one hell of a punch, Greenie," a dark skinned boy spoke up. "Where did you learn that?" 

"Your mom when I killed her," I snapped automatically. 

A bunch of the guys surrounding me flinched. My voice was low but controlled enough despite the heavy breaths left from my failed escape. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"Go fuck yourself," I responded, spitting in his face. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

"Gally. You're being put on Greenie duty. Watch him." 

He stared at me, frozen momentarily, not even blinking. There was a small spark of… something. Interest? Curiosity? that I could see plain as day when his eyes met mine. 

"Whatever. Come on, Greenie." His tanned, bulky frame moved towards me menacingly, making that fear return. I had been released by my captors while the other one spoke, so I began to back away. 

"Don't come any closer to me. I swear to God, I will bust your skull in if you so much as flinch in my direction." My eyes were wide with panic,I'm sure, and I started to gasp. He continued to come closer. "I swear. Stop. Now. I don't wanna hurt you." 

He seemed to loom over me. Panic overtook me as I began to desperately look for escape routes. I finally found a small gap in the ranks over the boy's shoulder. I locked my eyes on it and began to move. I rushed at him and charged his shoulder, ramming into it and stumbling before running away once again. I fell out of the circle and ran into the corner not far away, immediately dropping into a ball facing the joining point. I began to mumble, panic raising, breath coming in gasps, heart racing. 

"Please... Please, not again... I don't wanna. I can't... Please..." This continued until a warm hand went to my shoulder. I flinched hard, knocking my body against the wall. 

A new round of muttering began, "No, stop... Please, stop it... I don't want to... It hurts, please... It hurts..." I fell into silence after that, shaking lightly.

The Greenie had been like this for an hour before someone thought to go grab Clint. Once the medjack got there he grabbed control of the situation and dispersed the crowd. He got down on his hands and knees before moving close enough to touch him. Again, the newbie flinched, almost throwing himself to the wall before falling silent, shaking. 

The sight was terrifying. The rest of the Keepers stood with me and stared at the panicked form in front of us. Minho spoke up. 

"Let me try." 

Clint shrugged. 

"Go ahead." 

Minho moved closer. He sat against the wall and started to talk. He spoke of the Glade, about the grass and the trees. He talked about the sky and the buildings. He talked about everything, describing it in such detail that if I closed my eyes, I felt that I could picture an exact image. 

The shaking stopped, and the boy's breathing calmed. He incurred from his position and looked at Minho with awe. 

"Thank you." 

Minho started, not realizing he had calmed the boy down. 

"No problem, Greenie. Just don't scare us like that again, got it?" 

"Okay..." His voice was quiet. "I'll try not to..." 

"Okay, Greenie." Minho's hand was held out for a shake. The Greenie hesitated before grabbing his hand tightly. He pumped it three times and let go. 

"My name's not Greenie." 

We looked at him. 

"Then what is it, shuck-face?" 

"Theano. My name's Theano." He bit out. "So stop calling me that." 

"No. You're the Greenie until someone new comes along." I glared at him. "And your name sounds like a girl's." 

"It is. Got a problem?" He - no SHE - stood with that comment. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna find someplace to relax and wrap my head around this. Good bye." 

She immediately headed for the trees across the glade, breaking into a sprint after moving a few feet away. Minho shook his head and left for the Runners Hut we were building. Nick moved closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Make sure she doesn't leave." 

I nodded and stared at the trees, knowing she was somewhere within the depths, possibly about to get lost. I stood there watching the spot where she had disappeared into, wondering if I should go after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, But both me and my betas have been really busy, leaving not much time to edit for any of us. Well... except Tamara I think. She's the only one of us though who's good almost always. *Sighs* Good old Tamara.

Me though? I'm a lazy piece of procrastinating shit that decides; "Oh I'm so gonna have time to write, work on my gaming, have a job, and still spend time with my family! Oh and did I mention watch Homestuck, AND have a boyfriend all at the same time as having time to eat and sleep? Sure i will! Ahahahahahah, I'm so smart!"

-_-" NOT. Yes I know I'm an idiot. Shut up.

ON WITH THE STORY!

 **Chapter 2: A Discussion and a Broken Nose**

My mind is racing, yet by the same token it's completely numb. I burst through the foliage, jumping over fallen logs and low hanging branches with ease. Trees and spiky bushes catch my clothes and scratch my skin, but I don't dare stop. Once I do stop, I know I'll break. Can't risk that here. Not yet.

Drive isn't enough to save me from the solid concrete wall that unceremoniously stops me escaping any farther away from the Glade. An audible crack sounds, and it's not the wall that's damaged. Pain blooms in my nose. Landing forcefully on my butt, I hold my hands tenderly over my gushing nose as tears spring up in my eyes from the pain.

I stand, my hands abandoning their post under my nose to help me up. Blood drips in thick rivulets over my lips and down my chin, onto my black shorts and I sniffle.

Bad idea, I think when a sharp pain almost sends me back to the ground. The air tonight is enough to make me shiver. The chill from the blood on my face feels unnatural. Gently prodding at my nose, I find it's very swollen and favoring the left side of my face. At least it's not shattered.

I hear a twig crack behind me, piercing the previously peaceful silence, sans my sobs. Gally steps out from behind a large tree, face blank and devoid of emotion though I can see that his eyes are full of concern.

"You look like klunk," he says with chagrin.

I snort, then wince as the pain jolts through me again.

"Thanks. You're not much of a panty dropper either," I snark in return

"What's a panty dropper?" he asks, confusion washing over his strong features.

"I'm not too sure. But I know that it's an insult. So there." I cross my arms and stand akimbo, smirking before I walk past him, shaking what little hip I have.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my nose fixed," I call over my shoulder. "I can't be looking like you all the time now can I? Somebody just might cry."

I hear him huff and begin trailing after me. He's not the most graceful giant.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, shuck-face. Go get your face all cleaned up. I'll show you to the kitchen; you can grab some food, then you're going to the Gathering. We gotta talk about what to do with you, got it?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, so yes." I leave the cover of the trees and blink in the sunlight; compared to the shade of the grove behind me, it's very bright. Gally steps out behind me, shading his eyes with his hand.

"The Med-jacks hut is that way. It's at the very top of the Homestead."

I blink at him.

"And the Homestead is where?"

He sighs.

"It's the only finished building in this place. Just head for it, and if you somehow get lost, just ask anyone how to get there."

I nod and jog off, keeping my face blank even though pain shoots through my face every time my foot lands on the hard earth. By the time I reach the house, my nose has started to bleed again.

I climb the stairs and knock on the door-frame.

"Can I come in? I broke my nose," I ask loudly. The door opens, and an older boy stands giving me a reprimanding look. The others are milling about, organizing the room.

"Yeah, come on in." He guides me to a chair in a curtained off room. "Give me one sec. Gotta find something to clean that up with."

He moves away, digging into a crate of medical supplies. He comes back with cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, and a small metal nose splint. What shocks me most though is the array of needles he has grabbed as well. I stare at them.

"Why do you need those?"

"We always get a small folder with the medical information of the newbies," he explains. "Yours told us that you have no immunizations. So we got a small box full of the stuff you need. It's just a little prick in your neck, and then you'll be outta here."

I eye him warily.

"You can get that thought out of your head. I'm not letting anyone near me with those things."

He sighs in an exasperated way.

"Just let me fix your face. We can talk after."

I nod after he places the shots on a table far away. The boy wipes away the blood and disinfects the small cut on the bridge of my nose.

"I'm gonna need you to bite this." He holds up a piece of tooth marked leather. "I don't want you to bite through your tongue when I set it."

I scoff before shoving it away.

"Just do it."

Shrugging he places it to the side, remarking that, "I better not blame him if I hurt myself."

After reassuring him that I won't, I grip the sides of the chair and tighten my jaw. He gets another boy to grab my skull as he places his hands on my face. My shoulders rise instinctively, expectant of the pain to come, and I have to stop myself from kicking him in the groin to get him away from me.

He is not going to hurt me. I am safe. I am safe here, I remind myself as I breathe through my mouth.

He grimaces and shifts my nose quickly to the right, causing pain to flare and my eyes to water.

I grunt as he leans back to look at my nose. He replaces his hands and moves it once again. I feel it grind and settle into place. I breathe deeply through my bloodied nose and nod.

"Thanks."

He grins and places the splint on it, making sure it stays in place. The other boy releases me, and I stand.

I head for the door before someone stands in front of me and reminds me of my shots. I curse, not wanting to go near the needles.

"Don't worry. Clint has steady hands," the one in front states.

I glower and sit back in the chair, grabbing the first needle. I tilt my head to the right, and find my jugular. I quickly and surely jab in the tip and press the plunger, forcing the violet serum into my bloodstream.

Clint looks at me, the shock evident on his face. I go for the others, and I have them all finished before the others can react.

When the last one drops to the floor, I roll my neck, popping the joints.

"There. Done."

"What the hell? You can't do stuff like that, Greenie!" Clint shouts.

"Like I was gonna let any of you assholes near me with those things!" I yell back at him. "Now it's done, and I can leave. Goodbye."

I storm out. At the bottom of the stairs I run into Gally and stumble a bit. He grabs my arms to set me back on my feet. His grip lingers, and I stiffen. As soon as I do, he releases me.

"Come on, shank. The council is waiting."

He turns and walks down the hall, and goes into the last room. I follow and find that the room is circular, with ten seats surrounding a table. Eight of the seats are already filled. The one closest to the door is left open, Gally taking the one beside it.

I sit down, and everyone looks toward the seat directly across from me. A small-ish boy sits there, his chest barely clearing the table.

The dark-skinned boy from before speaks up. "Okay. So. First off, introduce yourself and your role, starting with the, Greenie."

"I'm Theano. I like running and nature," I reply dryly.

The boy to my right speaks up next, scowling all the while.

"I'm Winston. Keeper of the Slicers, and I like blood and guts." Here he smirks.

"I'm Frypan. I'm the Keeper of the Cooks, and I like food." He grins at me.

"Zart. Track-hoes. I like plants," he mutters. I roll my eyes.

"I'm Michael. I'm the Keeper of the Sloppers. I like sleep," the pudgy boy admits.

"I'm Nick. I'm the leader here," the short one across from me says. "I hate chaos."

"I'm Alby. I'm second-in-command. I do all the dirty work, and I hate rule breakers."

"I'm Minho. I'm the Keeper of the Runners, and I like running," a tall Asian boy speaks up.

"I'm Jack. Keeper of the Baggers. I like punching things." He smiles. "I was the one you punched." His black eye spoke for him.

I wince.

"Sorry about that." He only shrugs.

"Good that."

"I'm Gally. I'm the Keeper of the Builders. I like to make my brew."

"And I'm Clint. Keeper of the Med-jacks." He shrugs one shoulder. "I like to help people."

I nod, going through the names in my head.

"Now that that's over with, let's get down to business. Let's start with Winston. What do you think?"

"Well we can't have anything untoward happen to her. So I say we set a strict set of rules. We give her a separate room, and no one can use the bathroom while she's in it. We place her off limits, and if anyone tries anything, the punishment is harsher than it is for the rest of the rules. She can't be alone either. She's a girl, so she's weak. She must be in sight of at least one Keeper at all times."

I roll my eyes.

"Okay. That makes a lot of sense. Frypan?" Nick responds.

"I agree with Winston. He makes a good point. I say that we keep our rules the same for now. If anything happens, we can discuss it then." He leans back, relaxing into his chair.

Nick nods and looks toward Zart. "Same thing. Good idea."

Then, Michael speaks up.

"I wish to reserve my idea until everyone has spoken." Nick nods once again, giving me the vibe that he isn't much of a talker.

"I think we need to hear what Greenie thinks when it's her turn." Nick looks to Alby.

"I agree with Nick." He gestures for Minho to speak.

"Let's go with Winston's idea. It makes sense." We look to Jack.

"Ditto."

"I'm waiting for the greenie." He gestures for Clint to speak.

"I'm agreeing with Gally. Go ahead, newbie." Clint smiles.

"I don't agree. You're all worried about someone hurting me because I'm a girl right?" They nod. "Well, what if I'm a boy? I can act like one, think like one, and talk like one. I go by a different name, and only the Keepers, and Med-jacks know. Make an excuse about the lack of space in order to build an add on, with a bathroom. Then say it's for the Keepers and the injured, and put it on the second floor by the side of the new room. Then you have to place supports, so just build another one at the bottom. Bam! I'm a boy, my own bathroom and bed, so we're good."

Gally nods, catching onto the idea. "Yeah, that could work. There needs to be a add on sooner or later, so why not do it now? We can send a note down with the box, and get all the supplies we need."

Clint frowns. "But what happens till then? We won't have it done tomorrow."

I shrug.

"I'll bathe in the middle of the night while the guys are asleep. I'm also gonna have to ask for some stuff."

Clint nods, seeming to know what I mean. However, Jack looks at me suspiciously.

"What kind of stuff, Greenie?" he demanded.

I stare at him like he's an idiot.

"Feminine hygiene products. That's what."

All their faces turned red. I snort and shake my head.

"If you didn't wanna know, you shouldn't have asked."

Nick nods, his face still beet red. "It's time to vote. All in favor of Winston's idea, say 'Aye.'"

"Aye!" call the voices of Winston, Frypan, and Minho.

"All those for Theano's?"

"Aye," say the rest. We outnumber them by four, as the seven of us left side with me.

"It's decided then. She's a boy," Nick grins. "What should we call you, Greenie?"

"I'm not sure. Let's wait a day or two. We can say that I don't remember it yet." I say, shrugging.

"Okay. Anything else?" Nick looks around. We all shake our heads no.

"Good. You're dismissed." He bangs a stick on the table to signal that the meeting is over.


End file.
